Bodyguard
by Urooj
Summary: Michiru arrogant, enchanting, ice princess's life is being threatened. Of course our knight in shining armour  Haruka is assigned to protect the princess's life. However she won't only be battling Michiru's enemy, but the ice princess herself! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Bodyguard

By: Urooj

Another story! Bear with me, Michiru might be a bit OOC for a couple of chapters, but we'll see that sweet Michi again ;).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Her light blue dress flowed as she walked around the palace of Neptune. She had a cruel smile on her face, and evil eyes. Anyone who saw her would shiver, afraid of her malicious actions. Maids bowed down, in respect and in fear, while even brave knights became cowards. Of course no one would stand up to the princess of Neptune. Yes, she was beautiful, but beneath that, pure beauty was arrogance and pride. Her alluring eyes could cast a spell on anyone – so hypnotic. Her shiny aqua- marine hair gave the calmness before the storm. She was the ice princess – Michiru Kaioh. She hated that nickname, but it suited her.

She walked gracefully yet proudly towards her bedroom. She knew she could have anyone she wanted; her beauty gave her that advantage. She entered her bedroom and she looked at the elegant dress that lay on the bed, which she asked a maid to iron properly. She smiled wickedly. Of course it was properly ironed, but the princess wanted to have some fun. She called that maid, and a few others.

"Is this what you called ironed?" She harshly questioned the maid. The maid looked confused, to her and all the others it looked well ironed, better than anyone else would. The maid looked down and didn't reply to the princess's rhetorical question.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALLED IRONED?" Michiru yelled. The maid began to sob. She had always been treated badly by this princess. The other maids clenched their teeth afraid to get the same punishment.

"Guards!" The princess called. The maid looked up, with horror.

"P-please no, princess, have mercy!" She cried. Michiru smirked. She enjoyed torturing others, it relieved her of something she held inside. The maid started crying while others looked in horror.

"Lock her up!" She commanded the guard who had entered, and walked away, listening to the maid's pleads for mercy. She felt no regret, no remorse. It made her happy. The other maids watched with silent anger.

* * *

"Our daughter has no kindness! Release that maid at once, and reassign her to the kitchen!" The king ordered one guard. 

"Sire, I think it may have to do something with her being the only child." King Neptune's advisor advised him.

"Yes, well my wife didn't exactly discipline her either. And I guess we never gave her the time of the day."

"So what do you plan to do, King Neptune?"

King Neptune stroked his white beard. He was an old man around his fifties. Tall and proud, he had the aura of kindness around him. His advisor was around his age, the only difference was that the advisor didn't have a beard.

"I think I'm going to call the planet Uranus. We sure could use their help in this dilemma." He smiled.

"What are you planning sire?" But the advisor received no reply.

* * *

"Ne, sis, are you going out on a mission again?" Haruka turned around to face her younger sister Saori. Haruka – princess of Uranus was a well – toned, healthy tomboy. Her younger sister's opposite. Haruka bent down. 

"Yes, Saori, I am. I was called on a mission. It seems like princess Neptune's life was threatened, and I have to be her body guard, until the threat is removed." Saori looked sad, Haruka noticed.

Yes, she was the distant princess of Uranus. Wise, and sensitive to feelings, yet distant and cold to outsiders. However, Haruka did have a charming and gentle which attracted many. And her fighting skills were legendary. She was nicknamed as the "unbeatable wind".

"Don't worry Saori, I'll bring something to you, and call you okay?" Haruka said as she closed her suitcase. Saori beamed. But before Haruka could leave her room, Saori tugged her sleeves.

"I want a dolphin earring please!" Haruka smiled and nodded.

"You better call sis!" She yelled as Haruka smiled, and walked out of her room towards the portal room.

* * *

Haruka entered the throne room on Neptune. She was impressed by how their walls were made up of water flowing through it. She bowed respectfully to King Neptune. 

"You have asked the aid of Uranus sire?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you for coming princess. Your task won't be easy though. My daughter's life has been threatened. I need you to protect her life." The king had a serious gleam in his eyes. He walked towards Haruka.

"Your identity wouldn't be known by anyone in this castle except me. You will be known as Haruka Saotome. Dinner is about in 20 minutes, you could meet Michiru then." He smiled at her and she nodded. A maid walked up to Haruka shyly, entranced by her beauty and gentleness that she radiated.

"She will show you around the castle." Uranus smiled, thanked the king and started following her way out.

"Oh and Haruka! If you may, would you train the guards to be better fighters in the morning, please?" Haruka chuckled. The king was polite. It was the first that she had ever heard a king say please.

"Of course, your majesty." With that she walked out of the throne room.

The King's advisor came inside. "Do you think this was a wise decision, your majesty?" He asked.

"I hope so," He replied, then grinned. "The princess of Uranus is known for her stubborn. I know for a fact that she would not give into Michiru's taunt."

* * *

"And here is where you will be resting master Haruka" The maid let Haruka into her bedroom, which was right beside the Neptunian princess. Haruka looked around and smiled. "Thank you" She said to the maid, winked and smiled. All of a sudden, they heard noises outside, so they ran to the balcony. 

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy guard!" Michiru hollered.

"I-I'm sorry prin-c-cess, it was a mi-i-stake. I was practicin-g my sword skills, I-I didn't mean too." The guard stuttered.

"Hmph" The princess walked away. Haruka stared with her eyebrows arched.

"Some people are so stuck up eh?" Haruka turned towards the maid who was no where to be found. Haruka laughed. She went inside her room, changed, and then went out of her room towards the dinning hall.

**

* * *

**Author's note: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Please read and review! Do you like it so far? 


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess Meets her Match

Bodyguard

By: Urooj

* * *

Just a reminder that this is AU story. It's like an advance version of silver millennium

Thank you all for your reviews

Review replies:

**Hydy:** Unexpected fun? You betcha there is! Thanks a lot for the review

**Mantaray:** I will Arigatou for reviewing!

**Aquarius In Pisces:** Yes, Michiru truly is beautiful, Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**

* * *

****Chapter 2****: The Princess Meets her Match**

The dinning hall was spacious and well decorated with seashells. "Neptune really knows how to give a sea impression." Haruka chuckled to herself and sat down. She wore navy blue and yellow armor, with a sword on her back secured by a cloth that went in front of her chest. The king sat down, chatted with his advisor.

Suddenly the trumpet blew. All attentions were gathered towards the entrance, and an entrancing Princess Neptune made her way towards the entrance.

"And now, presenting: PRINCESS NEPTUNE!" A man yelled from one side. Michiru carried herself gracefully down, making slow small steps.

Haruka cocked an eyebrow. It was that same girl who was arguing with the guard. Even more, when the queen had entered or the king, there were no announcement. Finally she looked around and spotted the maid that showed her around. She gestured her to come towards her.

"Yes, master Haruka?"

"Why did the trumpet sound when, the princess had entered?"

"The princess wishes to make a grand entrance and also allow everyone to know of her presence." The maid replied.

Suddenly Michiru yelled loosing the calm aura she had created.

"You there! How dare you talk while I walk down the entrance? Have you no shame?"

Haruka looked up at the princess. One could be entrance by those blue eyes that were so cold. Her beauty was enchanting but her attitude was a real turn off. _"Bummer"_Haruka thought

The maid started blabbering excuses, when Haruka stood up and intervened on the maid's behalf.

"I don't see anything wrong in whispering during your grand entry Miss Kaioh, unless you can't concentrate because you're too busy trying to eavesdrop on our conversation." Haruka said unwavering. She looked the princess right in the eye, and never lost eye contact with her.

Everyone gasped. The king smirked, trying his best to hold off his laughter. His daughter looked hit. Finally, someone shut that mouth of hers. But when he looked closely, there was another expression on her face. She looked awed or lost.

Michiru couldn't stop starring at this scoundrel who dared to insult her. He – no she was amazing. The teal eyes that were distant, but right now stern. Then it hit her again, this blond had made fun of her. She exploded.

"Guards! Put her in the cell!" A few guard walked towards Haruka. The king didn't stop them he wanted to see Haruka's skill. Before any one could blink, the guards were all on the floor, clutching their stomachs, and Haruka was standing there, five meters apart from the Neptunian princess. Haruka stared down Michiru and with a click; Haruka's sword was safely back inside her sheath.

"The next time, you call the guards on me princess, consider your own safety." The blonde warrior walked away. "And also your own importance. That is, if you're worth anything." Calmly she took her seat. Michiru looked angered. Her face all red, at the same time she felt this overwhelming feeling for the warrior. Did she start developing feelings for this blunt blonde? Or was she angry and hormones were getting the best of her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the king of Neptune got up and clapped. Haruka paused and looked at the king, confused.

"Marvelous show Haruka! You truly are fit to be a princess's bodyguard." Haruka started at the king in disbelief.

"WHAT????" Haruka jumped and Michiru yelled.

She pointed at Michiru. "You mean her??? I'm protecting her life???" She asked, confused evident on her face. The king nodded sheepishly.

"Father, you must reconsider! This disrespectful woman isn't capable of protecting royalty and delicacy!" Michiru protested.

Haruka looked at her with annoyance.

"Hah! Who would wanna protect someone as miserable as you anyways?" Haruka replied sarcastically.

Michiru winced. Ouch. Haruka had hit something sensitive inside of Michiru. The Neptune princess stared at her with wide eyes, and then she slowly regained her composure.

"You're an insolent warrior who needs to learn manners." Michiru said, walking past by Haruka.

"You're an ignorant princess, who is incapable of showing love and compassion." Haruka muttered. No one heard except Michiru though. The Neptunian princess tried holding back her tears - with success. Haruka once again took her seat.

The Neptune King smiled. _"This is going to be interesting__"_

* * *

Dinner went quite well – according to King Neptune. Michiru was quite this dinner. The king noticed that his daughter kept glancing towards Haruka, and watched her carefully. He nudged his wife, smiled and winked.

Haruka felt nervous though she refused to show it. She needed to be composed. She had to be! The reason of her nervousness was because she felt the Neptunian princess watching her. Eyeing her every curve under that armor and intently memorizing that boyish face. She really would like the aqua –haired, if she had manners. Haruka sighed and ate another spoon of rice. She smiled. If Michiru was worth it, she might help her change and make her a better person – hopefully.

Michiru couldn't stop staring at Haruka. There was something about that boyish face that attracted her. Innocent, yet not so innocent. She felt like running to the blonde, hugging her and kissing her cheeks all over. _"U__gh__ Michiru! __Stop lusting over your bodyguard.__FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S A GIRL!!__! Remember its lust – not __love. So stop! Before you loose every inch of sanity left in this body. __"_

She looked up and saw Haruka looking at her with half curious eyes and half sultry eyes. Her breath shortened_. "Oh shit, I th__ink the last bit of sanity__ has just flown off to Jupiter! Crap, I'm making a fool outta myself right now! Eh? Since when did I care about how people thought of me? Get a hold yourself Michiru! Get a grip for goodness sake! She wants you weak, she wants you lost, but hah! I refuse to lose this battle to a nothing – worth- breath-taking warrior." _

The dinner indeed was intense. The atmosphere though was calm though for the rest who sat at the table. Despite their worries, the Kaioh family enjoyed a very peaceful dinner.

* * *

Michiru paced around in her room. "Who the hell does that Haruka kid think she is? Insulting me. Messing with me. If she wasn't so strong, she'd be on her knees begging for mercy!"

Michiru sighed and fell back on her bed. She looked up towards the ceiling and saw Haruka's face. A light blush brushed upon the bridge of her nose.

"Do I like her?" She shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with me? Snap out of it! Snap out of it!"

There was a knock on Michiru's door. She straightened. "Come in." She called out.

"Princess, it is time for your violin practice." The maid politely said.

"I don't need to be reminded I know! God people can be so nosy!" Michiru said with utmost coldness she could muster. She was failing miserably at the job she was infamous for – being cruel, rude and just plain mean.

"Whatever that Haruka did, she's going to pay for it!" Michiru muttered as she stormed off to the violin room.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope to update more often, maybe every week or so before school starts. Thank you all for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Raw Meat on a Silver Platter

**Bodyguard**

**By: Urooj**

**Just a reminder that this is AU story. It's like an advance version of silver millennium **

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Song: Perfect Enemy by T.A.T.U**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Raw Meat on a Silver Platter**

She started playing, elegantly and gracefully as ever. It was a sad- beautiful song. After all, her violin was the only companion that she could convey her pain, agony and sadness. _"I must be the saddest person, having an unanimated object as a companion."_

She played for a while longer, until she felt someone else's eye on her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh? What do we have here? Trying to hide your twisted tongue from the universe by playing a violin, princess? Now then, I thought being a great violinist meant having a kind heart, not to mention manners of course. You seem to lack both." Haruka's taunting voice bubbled her blood. She didn't know if it was anger or if it was the magnificent sight in front of her. Just looking at the blonde made her weak. She didn't know anything anymore.

Haruka was lying there on a cream sofa wearing some white khaki and red shirt. Her black sword was safely beside her. There was a fireplace, a cream carpet and some furniture. It was another living room, except it didn't have a television. There were a few rooms in this castle that were sound proof. This happened to be one of those rooms.

Michiru looked towards Haruka with annoyance. "And warriors are supposed to be disciplined and charming."

"Let's get one thing straight then," Haruka interjected. "I, for one, refuse to be your knight in shining armor. I'm only here because it would be a dishonor to turn my back on this job. Got that?"

"Has your tongue always been that sharp? I don't care if you don't want to be a knight in shining armor, just watch yourself and that half- baked tongue of yours!!!" Michiru yelled. She went in the middle of the room and started playing. While Haruka closed her eyes and plugged her earphones in her ears. She started listening to some songs, while Michiru played her violin.

* * *

Haruka had put this song on repeat. She couldn't help but like it. It relaxed her, although Michiru's violin was doing a good job too. Haruka closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song, while her thoughts blended in with the words of the song. 

**Why should I welcome, **

**Your damnation?**

Yeah, Haruka wondered why she should accept Michiru and try to change her for the better. What was it about her that had drawn Haruka to Michiru like a lost dog? Was it the intense sadness and loneliness that Haruka wished to melt away?

**Why should I listen,**

**To explanations?**

After dinner, Haruka had heard a lot of awful things about Michiru. Though she saw few examples of it, she wondered if she should listen to Michiru's side of the story. Why was the captivating princess so miserable?

**I'm not pretending, **

**To make it simple**

Haruka was a bit shocked at how much she wanted to aid the Neptunian princess after knowing her for only a few hours. She chided herself, feeling foolish. This was not the Haruka she normally was! And this matter wasn't even simple. She was Michiru's bodyguard, although it seemed more like the workers of the castle needed to be protected…

**Try to be something experimental.**

This was Michiru's life. If she wanted to ruin it, she might as well. Haruka gruff in annoyance. Michiru should be kind; she should be something she could be proud of. Not cruel – unless that's what she was proud of. Yikes.

**You don't turn me off, **

**I will never fail**

Haruka opened her eyes and watched Michiru for a while, before closing her eyes. Damn, she was pretty. And pretty in this sentence was an understatement. That's it! Michiru was officially driving her insane! Michiru! Michiru! Michiru! You'd think it would take more than a woman – a god damn gorgeous woman- to distract her. She promised herself that she wouldn't allow the object of her attention get in the way of her duty to protect her. She refused to fail this mission.

**Keep yourself away**

**Far away from me**

_"Yes, Michiru Kaioh – Queen of Uranus – I mean princess of Neptune! R-right, princess of Neptune needs to leave my thoughts and mind. Oh god, help me please!"_ Haruka silently pleaded.

**I'll forever stay your ****Perfect enemy**

But Michiru made it clear to Haruka, that she didn't like her. When Haruka looked at Michiru in the eye, she saw –hate-. That's what it seemed to her. And if that's the way Michiru wanted to play it, Haruka wouldn't mind. She would be Michiru's perfect enemy, and at the same time her protector (of course). If Michiru decided to shape up, Haruka would decide to give her some slack.

* * *

Michiru's eyes were slightly opened though it seemed closed. She watched the blonde, who was lying down peacefully while listening to her music rather than the Neptunian princess. Michiru was intrigued. Did Haruka not like her music? Normally when Michiru played the violin, everyone gave her their undivided attention. But Haruka didn't. Michiru thought her music wasn't good enough to impress Haruka. The blonde warrior seemed to repel against everything Michiru did that was appealing to all others. Did her charms fail on the tomboy? 

Her anger was slowly rising. She hated being ignored by the blonde, she felt insulted. In a swift movement, Michiru walked up to Haruka with the violin set down on the table, and yanked Haruka's earphones away from her ears.

Haruka didn't flinch. She felt Michiru's anger, and her movement. After all, she was an experienced warrior. She slowly opened her eyes, and met face to face with Michiru's heated– and hurt – eyes.

**"What the hell is fuckin' wrong with you? IS my friggin music not good enough for your ****dog ****ears?"** Michiru breathed heavily.

Haruka watched her silently.

"**Even now, all you can do is make my blood boil. Your very presence annoys the hell out of me, and I wish you never came to this castle!"** Michiru yelled.

Haruka watched her again. Michiru looked at Haruka, and saw the blonde's expression was cool and calm. The Neptunian princess raised her hand in a tight first and released it towards Haruka's direction.

Haruka caught it effortlessly. She looked at Michiru with hard eyes.

"You're so spoiled, ice princess."

"Don't call me that!" Michiru's voice was crocked.

"Why not?" Haruka retorted, talking advantage of Michiru's fallen state. "It suits you."

Michiru looked up at Haruka. The blonde warrior was emotionally slapping her!

"I don't understand why I was asked to protect you, when everyone here needs PROTECTION from the horrible ice princess."

"Shut up!" Michiru fell to the floor, tears not coming out yet.

"What? The truth hurts doesn't it Michiru?" Haruka taunted, circling Michiru.

"Just shut up!" Michiru put her hands over her ears.

Haruka's voice darkened.

"I can listen to whatever I want. I'm your bodyguard, not your servant. I don't obey your every whim, got that? Get a life, and a hold of yourself." Haruka said and released her hand.

Michiru felt battered. She heard footsteps, assuming Haruka left the room, unaware that the blonde was watching her from the corner of the shadows. Michiru started crying. Haruka had said the truth to her face. She delivered it to her on a silver plate with raw meat.

Michiru knew she was horrible. She knew she was miserable – and she needed help.

Finally, after god knows what hour, she stopped crying, and crawled on top of the sofa.

_"God life is so miserable.__ Wish it could all end."_

Then, she fell asleep.

* * *

Haruka walked towards Michiru and lifted her in her arms. She then carried the princess to her room. 

"I hate hurting you like this Michiru…"

She watched her, and brushed some aqua bangs.

"But if this is going to make you a better person, then you leave me no choice." Haruka whispered as she kissed Michiru's cheek.

**

* * *

Author's note: And here's the end of chapter 3. So what exactly do all of you like about this story? **


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Promises

**Bodyguard**

**By: Urooj**

Just a reminder that this is AU story. It's like an advance version of silver millennium . Flash step is taken from Bleach! Pandora belongs to Saint Seiya.

I plan to update every one week or one week and a half. School is taking a toll on me XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

**Chapter 4: Broken Promises.**

Michiru woke up with a gasp. She was sweating and breathing hard. She clutched the sheets of the bed.

_"Wait a minute, where am I?"_

She looked around and saw that she was in the safety of her own room. Once again confusion took over. Then she smelled Haruka's scent in her room.

_"Did she bring me here?"_ Michiru pondered for some time, suddenly something distracted her from her thoughts.

She heard noises. It sounded like someone was doing martial arts outside in front of her room.

_"How rude! To interrupt my important thoughts with their useless training."_ The Neptunian goddess got out of bed and headed to the balcony to see who was practicing in front of her room.

It was none other than Haruka. Practicing. Beads of sweat were falling down her flawless skin. She wore a sleeveless shirt and shorts. The blonde warrior continuously punched the boulder in front of her, staining it with her blood. Michiru couldn't help admire her muscles and well toned body. She was mesmerized. And the way the moonlight hit the blonde's body was erotic. It was turning her on.

Finally after ogling the blonde, she found her voice. "H-Haruka! What on earth are you doing down there? Making that entire ruckus and destroying my beauty sleep!"

Haruka looked up and saw a beautiful night creature on the balcony. Her fists were dripping with blood but that didn't matter. The princess had made her loose all sense of touch at this moment. Finally, after regaining some sense, she responded to the princess's taunt.

"Well what does it look like to you?" Haruka tried to look annoyed.

"Looks like your painting a rock with blood." Michiru replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Haruka smirked. Suddenly Michiru disappeared and appeared right in front of Haruka with a handkerchief. Haruka jerked her body back, and stood her ground. Michiru tied it around the blonde's hands, stopping the blood from flowing.

"I never knew you knew how to do flash steps…" Haruka whispered in awe than winced when Michiru tightened the handkerchief.

"Being a princess means I have to be a Senshi. I've been trained to be one, you know!"

"Looks like they missed out on a few details…" Haruka muttered

"What was that?" Michiru questioned as she squeezed the handkerchief tightly.

Haruka winced, and then laughed. "Nothing."

Michiru looked warily at Haruka. "Whatever. Go to sleep. Tomorrow I've been invited to tea with a friend -"

"Snobby like you?" Haruka interrupted.

Michiru smirked.

"Worse. I want you to look in top shape tomorrow, not some ragged bodyguard."

"To cover the cruelty of how you treat everyone here?"

Michiru cocked an eyebrow. She couldn't respond back to that insult.

"I haven't treated you badly!"

"Except last night."

"Then let's start fresh, okay?"

Haruka considered it. Can Michiru change?

"Sure."

Michiru, satisfied with the answer, flashed stepped her way to her room, and into her bed.

_"What was that all about? What dea__l have I made?"_

After making sure the princess had fallen asleep, Haruka went into the princess's bedroom, and sat beside her bed. With her sword in her lap, she fell asleep. She smiled as she watched Michiru in the security of the princess's bedroom.

* * *

Michiru woke up peacefully this morning. She looked around and tried to find Haruka – in vain. She swore that Haruka was here last night, after she had fallen asleep watching the princess. Her blood boiled. Haruka was her bodyguard! She was supposed to be with her 24/7. Where was she? The Neptunian princess looked at the spot where Haruka slept. 

Michiru made a mental note to find something comfortable for Haruka to sleep on instead of sitting beside her bed. A wicked smile surfaced on her face. "Maybe rocks, sharp hard rocks..."

_"Then let's start fresh okay?"_

Michiru's eyes widened when she remembered what she had promised last night. What was she doing last night? What was she thinking?

_"I wasn't being honest with her… yeah; it's all a joke to get her back for what she's doing to me right now. Hmm…" _

Michiru thought and didn't notice Haruka had been watching her from the balcony.

"Another wicked smile on your face. Looks like your promise was a hoax."

Michiru stiffened. Damn that Haruka, how could she not notice the blonde warrior? She turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Of course not." But Haruka could see right through her. Michiru cursed under her breath, Haruka's eyes were enticing her, that she couldn't stop staring. They were inspecting her eyes, her soul and Michiru hated – yet loved this tingling feeling.

Haruka averted her eyes. "See you at breakfast." She whispered, disappointed, before she disappeared.

Michiru watched and couldn't help feeling sad. She wanted to call out to the blonde warrior, but her ego stopped her. Michiru sighed.

_"Why do I feel this way?"_

A knock at the door. A creak was heard.

"Princess, you are getting late for breakfast."

Michiru looked at annoyance towards the door.

"I'm old enough to know what time it is. I run this castle! And I will have breakfast whenever I desire too!" Michiru yelled while she changed into more appropriate clothing.

There was a yelp and a jump. Michiru smirked.

"Make sure, my dress is ready for the tea party I was invited too. And it better be ironed properly."

* * *

Michiru opened the door fully, to find the maid gone. She walked towards the dinning room, to find Haruka seated, waiting for her. 

"Took you long enough. What? Did your miserable task of making everyone's life hell, start already?" Haruka questioned.

Michiru ignored her. Breakfast was served.

"If I'm disrespected, then I will defend myself. Yelling is an option. If I keep things in like you, I would blow up."

"Can't wait to see that day comes. At least the world would be in peace." Haruka said sarcastically while finishing her bread.

Michiru got up.

"What is your problem? As long as I'm kind to you, you shouldn't interfere with my business."

"My problem is YOU. Protecting someone as snobbish, cocky and rude as you is just the same as protecting a psychopath. Uh…wait. You perfectly fit the profile of a psychopath."

Michiru was enraged.

"Calm down…" She reminded herself. The Neptunian princess took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then and opened them to reply, but couldn't find Haruka anywhere. She blinked.

She heard a triumphant "humph". Michiru turned around to find Haruka behind her. The blonde warrior leaned in towards the Neptunian princess. Her breath was hot and intoxicating on her neck. It was making Michiru wild, and dizzy.

"Get ready soon, my ice princess."

Michiru turned around, and once again, Haruka had disappeared.

* * *

Michiru quickly shut her door and leaned on it, sliding down. She breathed in and out. Haruka was getting to her. Making her feel light-headed, floating. She hated it. The feeling of flying like a dove. The aqua-haired girl even bumped into a guard! But instead of yelling at him, she smiled and skipped off to her room. 

She didn't know who was more confused. The guard or her.

_"Crap! I'm losing my reputation here." _

* * *

"So this is what they call the underworld. I never knew Neptune had such good relationship with Hell." Haruka commented, looking around and scanning the place for anyone suspicious. 

They had come to the world of Hell. Michiru's friend was the princess of Hell. Michiru lead the way around the fiery red castle.

"And, if you think I'm bad, wait until you meet the princess of Hell." Michiru said playfully.

"Of course, a devil would only befriend a devil." Haruka said dryly and carelessly

Michiru stopped and looked sternly at Haruka.

"Enough! Enough of your sarcasm. I don't expect you to act like that in front of my friend. If she insults you, bear it."

Haruka shrugged and started walking but Michiru stopped her.

"Understood?"

It wasn't until now that Michiru had noticed how Haruka's eyes looked empty. The normally strong blonde, nodded absently. Michiru didn't like it. She liked the playful, on-guard blonde warrior. Michiru walked ahead of the blonde, and led them to a room.

"Welcome Princess Neptune." Someone greeted Michiru in a calm, soft and seductive voice. From the looks of it, she had the same height as Michiru, looked like her, but had curly black hair that reached her back. She had an evil smile on her face. Haruka grimaced.

"Pandora! So glad to see you again." Michiru smiled and hugged the princess of hell. Pandora had pointed to a table in the middle of the room. Both princesses took a seat. Pandora sat on the opposite of Michiru, facing the door. It was now, that the princess of hell noticed Haruka. She gasped.

"T-That's -" Pandora looked shocked and pale. It was the first time Michiru had seen something other than composure –and cruelty- in the usual composed princess.

She turned around and gave Haruka a glare.

"Haruka, my bodyguard. Ignore her, although she's a nuisance."

Pandora was about to say something else, when a mental message had cut her off.

_"Don't say my name."_ Haruka mentally warned her.

_"Don't reveal my identity."_

Pandora nodded. Michiru looked confused. She looked back and forth. Haruka had… nonchalant eyes, while Pandora had…loving eyes?

* * *

**Author's note: WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Done chappy four!!! Please read and review, they make me squeal. I will reply to the previous reivews hopefully soon, if they need to be.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forest

**Bodyguard**

By: Urooj

YAY! I live! My apologizes for the late update. I can only update when I have nothing on my plate, like now that first semester is done. Lately I've been into the famous Mai Hime pairing, Shizuru and Natsuki. And then I've also watched a series that ended recently, called Blue Drop. It was beautiful.

Anyone like the above mentioned anime or pairings, I'd love to hear it.

And here is chapter 5. Not a lot of action (physically), but let's see where it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: Forest**_

_"Um, is it just me or is this getting bit too awkward? Miss Steal over there hasn't stop staring for the last twenty minutes and Miss Queen of Hell is practically drooling. THE HELL!"__ Michiru thought._

Time seemed to have passed slowly for Michiru as she fumed silently. Looking back and forth from her friend to her bodyguard she was getting deadly annoyed. It was like there was a secret in this room that she didn't know of, but those two did. To top it off, there was this weird twisting hurt feeling in her stomach that made her heart lurched. She didn't like those "oh-so-loving, and I'm your number one fan" eyes Pandora was giving the blonde.

It didn't make the aqua-haired any better that Haruka was reciprocating those looks, however her gaze seemed to turn intense, even more so by the minute. Michiru's eyes widened at the observation. Haruka's eyes are normally distant, which speak the language of "look at me, and die".

Michiru coughed. Twenty minutes were long enough, and her patience had been used up.

The trance in the room was automatically broken. Pandora laughed nervously.

"I never knew your bodyguard knew the art of mind communication, Michiru!" Pandora said excitedly like a fan girl, too happy to see her idol. Michiru's face soured.

"I never knew the two of you could hold staring contest without batting an eye for eternity" Michiru retorted. Pandora laughed.

"Jealous, are we, hmm?" Pandora teased

Michiru twitched at the comment.

"Hell no! Who would want such heartless blond?"

"Who would want to be acquainted to prune?" Haruka murmured. Michiru turned around and glared and Pandora continued laughing.

"Well, Michiru, since you don't want her, you wouldn't mind me having her would you and maybe further our acquaintance by taking a walk alone in the lovely forest near the castle?

Michiru blanched at the idea of Pandora and Haruka alone. Who knows what Pandora could to take advantage of the yet-not-so-experienced Haruka! (In Michiru's mind, she doesn't know that Haruka actually has a love life)

_"Think of the accident! The media! The scandal! My brain! Pandora is the queen of…__alluring and uh attracting people__! And to take Haruka__ into a forest, they could be doing__**…"this"**__ and __**"that"."**_

To what she means by "this" and "that"…let's leave that to your imagination.

Michiru got up all of a sudden. "NO!" She yelled.

Immediately all eyes were on her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I mean no, I don't mind you going with Haruka alone, but I'd like to tag along. Who knows what Haruka, might do ne?" Michiru said calmly with a wicked smile plastered on her face. Haruka raised an eyebrow, but lowered it back down as Michiru shot her a "Be good look or else". Though Haruka wasn't intimidated, she decided to listen because any more outbursts from the ice princess may result in sleepless nights for the blond, as she would hear no end to this.

Pandora smiled, understanding that Michiru was in turmoil and decided not to tease her anymore.

"Haruka, would you be a dear, and allow Michiru and I to speak privately for a while?"

Michiru cringed at such sweetness Pandora emitted. What was worse, it felt that those two were very familiar with each other, and she had never seen the princess of hell act so prude before. She was infamous for being like Michiru.

Haruka nodded and flashed stepped out to somewhere in the castle. Michiru released a breath that she released she was holding.

* * *

"Baka! Baka! Baka! What were you thinking looking into those deep crimson eyes again?" 

"You were probably more shocked that you've come back here, Haruka"

Turning around at the familiar voice, she saw was the prince of hell. Haruka smirked. They were both outside on the roof of the castle.

"Hades. It's been far too long since I've seen you." Haruka said with a small smile playing her lips.

"Ah yes, I'd say about 100 years? But you look as gorgeous as ever." Hades said with a gleam in his eyes. His eyes flickered around her body.

Haruka raised an eyebrow and her mouth twitched._ "Not even a day in this castle and I'm being targeted by the two hell siblings. What's next? Their father wanting me in bed?"_Haruka rolled her eyes.

"You can see all you want, Hades, but you can't touch" Haruka teased and pointed a finger at her well rounded breast.

Hades promptly turned red. Haruka tried to stifle her laughter, but it came out._"Odd to see him so flustered. The man known to torture brutally looks like a child with that blush.__"_

Hades coughed.

"Want to do a little fun, Haruka?"

"As long as it doesn't have anything with spending time in your bedroom." Haruka teased.

Hades laughed slightly. "Of course not! I'm not a complete pervert."

"Yes… and I'm not imagining you undressing me with that intense stare of yours?"

Hades eyes widened. He turned around. Haruka laughed even harder. Just then Michiru and Pandora had entered the scene.

"Well hello there, Michiru. Ah your beauty as always is blinding me." Hades smiled, stepped forward and charming kissed Michiru's hand. The ice princess blushed slightly and looked a bit dreamily.

_"Oh yes, I hope it's blinding enough to blind your eyes before I pop it out of your sockets." _Haruka thought bitterly.

"Ah sister, what brings you here?" Hades gave his sister a stern look. It was reciprocated with a glare.

"Why dear brother, we were looking for Michiru's bodyguard of course"

Hades twitched. _"Looking for her bodyguard?"_

He turned to Haruka.

"Haruka, I was going to ask you to do a little target practicing in the forest…"

That got Michiru out of her reverie.

_"What is it with those two and the forest? Is it more inconspicuous to conduct acts of "this" and "that" there?__ Geez, at least you know they're siblings because they have the same minds.__ Maybe I should invite Haruka to the forest alone sometime…BAKA! Get those thoughts out of your mind! She's a cold blonde! And I need a cold shower…__"_

Michiru shook her head, silencing those thoughts and looked at the two siblings, smiling at them with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Why don't we all go for a walk in the forest?" Michiru suggested in a dangerous tone while walking in front of Haruka and standing in a defensive position. She eyed the two siblings dangerously who in turn gulped.

Haruka sighed and groaned inwardly. "This is going to be one long walk…"

* * *

Author's note: And that is the end for this chapter. Ooooo what might happen in the forest? (laughs) 

Please review me your thoughts about this chapter. I thought it was a bit, unfulfilling?

I dunno, you're the readers. Um any mistakes, please let me. I'm planning to re-read this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Forest Part II

**Bodyguard**

By: Urooj

* * *

Tehee, another update. I've actually planned out the next few chapters thanks to my English course. It sort of inspired me to plan out this story, so I did. I'm also thinking of changing some things in my writing style. Not the way I write, but a few thinks of how I present things, like thoughts in quotation. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**Anonymous**: Thank you. There's a lot more Haruka/Michiru interactions coming right up!

**Winlyx-chan**: A lot more. You'll just have to read and find out. Thank you for the review.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forest Part II**

The forest of Hell was grand. It was lushes green filled with flowers you'd only see grown in Hell. The sky was crimson, and only a star in the sky determined it's time, or if it was day and night. Like the sun to the Earth, this star was the sun to the creatures of Hell.

To Haruka, the sky reminded her of something eerie. It wasn't alone of just blood, but all the cases that she had solved associating to blood came flooding back to her memories.

_"__Humph__….blood….__"_

* * *

**Flashback**

"She's buried under the tree! There!" Desperate voices called out.

Two pairs of cut up hands started digging desperately. "Be alive.., please be alive…" She continuously repeated the mantra. Desperately trying hard to save a young girl's life, her desperation pushed her to dig faster.

Desperate enough, she started digging with her feet.

"Don't die…Don't die on me…"

She found something.

A bag. She found a bad. Quickly, she shook her hand off the dirt and opened it to find a little girl in it. Covered in red.

She wasn't breathing.

"Shit!"

"She isn't alive! What do we do?" Some other person shouted.

She blocked all of them out.

The blonde roughly took the girl out of the bag and laid her on the ground. Tilting the girls head upward, she breathed air into the little girl's body.

The rescuer was getting more frantic. The little girl showed no sign of life.

The blonde pushed hard against the girl's chest.

"Live damn it! Live!"

She again gave her more air in her mouth.

Tears were threatening to come. The child's body was cold…so lifeless…so

_Red_.

She hadn't forgotten the horror of that color…

_One more attempt._

Once again, she breathed into the girl with all her might, praying for her to survive.

And she pushed hard against her chest.

Her prayers were answered.

The girl coughed. She started choking on air, and then resumed breathing.

_A steady breath._

_She lives._

The blonde rescuer fell back to her bottoms with a relief smile on her face while those surrounding her checked the child's vital sign.

She turned her head to someone else on her right.

"The man is still alive right?" The blonde asked.

The man to her right, another fellow rescuer, gulped.

"Yes" He answered hesitantly.

Her eyes changed. They were distant. But something else was added to them. The look of…

_Bloodlust_

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Haruka was smirking to herself at the memory. The painful punishment the criminal has received was best left not known. Quiet frankly, Haruka herself saw no difference between her and a murder. 

_"What's different is that I only do it legally…"_

"Is the forest that amusing, Haruka?" Pandora asked.

Haruka shook her head and realized where she was. She smiled kindly at her. It was only the three of them. Hades had excused himself as he was called by his father.

"No, I was just thinking…"

"Must be a really good memory since you're smiling. I don't see you smile so often." Pandora giggled, ignoring the furious glare Michiru sent them. They continued strolling, heading towards a lake.

"Oh really? Well, being around pretty girls like you sure make my day." Haruka flirted. Michiru couldn't take it any more. She stepped on Haruka's foot.

Haruka flinched in pain. She glared at Michiru. Pandora ignored the ice princess's behavior and pressed on to flirt with Haruka.

"My, my, you should come here on your vacation, Haruka. We could spend some quality time…"

"I doubt Haruka would have a vacation since her duty is to guard me all night and day." Smirked Michiru.

"Though I wouldn't mind." Haruka interjected.

Michiru couldn't stand it.

_"Haruka's never on my side__"_

She smiled bitterly at the two.

"Why don't you spend some alone time here together. I'll be off now, and will be leaving soon. Thank you, Pandora for the wonderful tea. A gracious hostess as always." Michiru hastily said and bowed as she headed off to the direction of the lake.

"You think we went too far?"

"Maybe. Thank you Pandora"

Haruka smile and waved. She ran off to her keeper.

When Haruka was gone, Pandora released the façade she had put up. A broken smile appeared on her face.

_I wanted you, Haruka_

* * *

Michiru stood by the lake. She hated this feeling. This crumbling feeling pushing her insides together and crushing her lungs. 

She hated the way Haruka acted around Pandora!

She hated the way Haruka was so loving and kind to Pandora!

She wanted to hate Haruka!

"But I can't…"

Why?

"Because…"

Why is it so hard?

She felt warm and gentle hands encircle her. They pulled her into a tight embrace. Someone's warm breath was washing away those crusty feeling and making her feel alive again.

She knew who it was.

Haruka.

_Her_ bodyguard.

"This lake is the only lake that is blue in color. The rest are red like the sky. Did you notice that, Michiru?"

That voice was breaking in her. Soothing her. She closed her eyes and leaned back in.

"No…"

Haruka smiled.

"Open your eyes, and look. It's beautiful."

Michiru opened her eyes, and her eyes widened.

It was breathtaking. The forest was lively, the water was pure. Michiru didn't notice it anything because she was depressed in her own thoughts. But she admired the beauty of the surroundings.

As she did so she felt another emotion. One she couldn't identify, but didn't try too. She looked up at Haruka. Right now, being here, in such a vivacious surrounding within her bodyguard's embrace, she felt…

_Perfect._

_"I won't lose her to anyone."_

_

* * *

Author'__s note: Wow__ I think this one had pretty much a lot going in it. What do you guys think about this one?__ The changes that I had mentioned might start from next chapter. Our teacher was telling us that some famous guy said that people should revise their work 9 years after. I don't think I have that time__ for this story_


	7. Chapter 7: My Thoughts of Her

**Bodyguard**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's note:** Well it's been a month. Forgive my tardiness. I decided to change my writing style. I wrote another version of chapter 7, but wanted to try this out. So tell me what you think about it. Should I continue for a few chapters of would you like how it was previously written?

Personally, I'll have to write a few, and then see which one I like more. But this one seems to satisfy me. Then again, I'm just in that mood, so maybe that's why. It's more about how they feel, and how they really are, instead of a third person's perspective. This was actually inspired by the story **Windows of the Soul by Lestaki.** It's really great, and I recommend it to anyone, who loves deep thoughts.

I haven't re-read this chapter. So I'll do it once I get the time too. Bear my mistakes for now. If you see any, please tell me. I just wanted this chapter out.

**Review reply!**

**Anonymous**: I was hoping too. But it didn't seem so. This is just part of the chapter 7 I had originally planned. But I want see how this goes.

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Thoughts of Her**

It has been a week since we have last visited hell. Something burns inside me, when I think about it. The pain mixed with pleasure that I feel, thinking about Haruka and her behaviour towards Pandora. I feel ashamed too, how could I have allowed jealousy to get the better of me?

I look down at the flower petal. This garden that surrounds the palace is laced with beautiful water lilies, wonderful smelling roses and other flowers that are grown around this planet. My favourite would be this flower, Rosmarinus. No, it isn't aqua-marine blue, or greenish blue. It is blue. Light blue. The colour of the sky, of her.

Her...

The woman leaning against the pillar of the gazebo. The source of my recent jealousy, to sprout against a close friend. I smile slightly. But this was the same woman, for who I vowed to change for. Her, for who I had already started changing, slowly and unconsciously. Her every brute move, such blunt acts shatter my barrier, bringing out more of my considerate side, rather than the nasty part of me put up for show. I don't even remember when I had started to behave this way. But it had felt so good, bringing inconvenience to others. Was I born which such a nature? Nay.

I watch her, trying my hardest to be inconspicuous. But it's extremely hard. Out-right staring, has more chances of getting caught. I wouldn't want to get in trouble with the big bad bodyguard now would I?

Though she doesn't fit that description. Actually she is more of those aloof people, that don't indulge you. She's even lived up to it. Haruka has this look, where you wouldn't want to bother her, or risk gambling with your life. Ironically, the wind playing with her and the sun shining at her in such an angle makes her look harmless. I've never seen such a sad and miserable look in a while. My heart aches at the sight. What could have caused such an expression?

"Haruka..." I call out unconsciously. She hears me. Of course she does. Her ears are more acute than that of a dog. That, and her face changes. Her mouth perks up. I know that smile. Oh lord, a tease is on its way.

"Yara, isn't it rude to stare?"

I look back at her, incredulously. How can you tease after having such saddening thoughts! But it's Haruka, to expect nothing less from her, is akin to going to war and wearing no armour. You need to protect yourself from her, especially her surprises. But now I've been able to tell the difference between her teasing smile and her insulting smile. When she teases, her face is calm, more towards a gentle way. When she is about to brawl an insult, her face distorts in such a way, that it sends chills down my spine. Irony at its fullest. And here I thought I was the only one capable of doing so.

"Who said I was staring at you? You're not that interesting, attention-seeker."

Haruka chuckles. Music to my ears. At least it is not fake, like most others would use around me. No, this blonde here, is a bit to honest, even for my taste. But I like it. It's a refreshing change. I look back at her; a hint of a smile is lingering on her face. Oh she's up to something. Her eyebrows perk up _in that way_. Trouble, trouble. Why couldn't I just select my own bodyguard?

"Wanna play a game?"

My ears perk up. An eyebrow rose. A game? At this age? I look at her suspiciously. Haruka and game sound much worse than the word trouble.

"Was Michiru's life so boring that she has forgotten what a game is or how to play any one of them?" She's mocking me! I scowl at her. Damn Haruka. I haven't forgotten how to play; it's just nerve wrecking to think of one. Come to think of it, when was the last time I actually played a game?

"And what might you, out of all people have in mind for a game. Surely you have vile intentions accompanying it."

She's smirking...scary. Nothing good I assume.

"Hmm..." She hums, while leaning off the pillar and walking closer to me. Oh shit, she's coming close. Not good, not good! My heart's racing and I can feel the heat in my cheeks. Placing her hands behind her, she leans her lovely face close to mine. My heart pounds against its cage. I can hear it! Can she? Oh my god, this much blood rushing to my face, can't be good for my health.

Haruka's nose brushes against mine. I can feel that warmth, her body heat. It makes my blood boil; I want that body against mine. I suddenly look at her, with determine eyes. Just what lies behind those rough teal eyes? They waver when being inspected. She jerks back a bit. I guess the contact was too much for her.

Her expression is startled, but as quickly as that expression comes, it goes. Darn it! I was enjoying that surprised look. Can't I gloat a little bit in my victory?

"That was a lovely shade of red, Michiru." She teases, but there's something else. Is her tone also cautious? I peer at her, inching closer. Just what is she hiding? Was there something in her eyes that flashed which I didn't see, yet they were shown? Maybe I'm looking too much into this.

"Neptune to Michiru, come in!" I snapped out of my thoughts and rolled my eyes. How original.

"What?" I snapped at her. Her face was soft and playful. A cute face, it seems very soft to touch too. Fragile too. I want to touch it, but would it shatter? I don't think so. It's so soft, at the same time, it's so sturdy. I reach out.

"Michiru...?" I can't hear her, my intentions are clear. I want to touch that soft face. Haruka's eyes widen. Soft. So soft. Those kinds of thoughts linger through my mind when I touch her face with my hand, feeling it through my fingers, and then cupping it with my palms. I wonder how it would feel, if my nose was to caress it, or even better, my lips. Just to tease her though, I inch my face forward, rewarded with a lovely blush on her gorgeous contour. She's beautiful. Haruka's smart though. I had forgotten that she has thorough control over her body, unlike me. The blonde sides step and moves away from me, planting a "chaste" kiss on my cheek.

"Tag, you're it, kiddo" Her voice, so sensual. Then her presence is no longer there. I stand there, feeling all giddy, until I realize what she said.

"KIDDO???" Oh Haruka, prepare to die. Pay back's a bitch.

* * *

And there we go. So is it good? It's funny, but the event was short. There was more reflection than events.

A bit slow for my taste, so I'll see if I can speed it up. Again, bear with my mistakes (winks).


End file.
